What remains
by Silven K
Summary: Sequel to Fortune telling. If it was all a dream... What's real and what's left?
1. Chapter 1

_What remains_

_There is nothing foolish about hope._

_~ N.K. Jemisin_

Otoya watched Syo. The blonde's lifeless, dull, blue eyes stared right through the redhead. It was as if he was reliving everything. But the blonde, probably, believed it was all in his mind. The master coarse, all if their friends, everything. He thought he went crazy, that it was all a bad dream. That's what Kaoru had told him.

Of coarse Otoya knew the truth. It wasn't just some dream he could wake up from. As far as he knew, everyone was dead. He vividly remembered that stormy day. It had all been a game to the younger twin. And once he broke Syo down, he had all but won. Now the redhead lived by Kaoru's rule, in fear for his life. He played by the younger boy's commands. He even helped convince his friend that everything had just been a nightmare of his comatose mind.

But it was all fake. Kaoru made up small lies, recreating Syo's past. If the blonde believed them or no, there was really no way to tell. Syo hadn't spoken to either of them until this day. He had just stared listlessly into the distance. Every time Kaoru force the two to be together, it broke Otoya's heart even more.

The redhead, stifling a sob, one day, grabbing Syo's hand. "Syo-chan, please say something. Say that everything will be okay. It's been so long since I've seen you smile. You use to have a bright smile." He caught himself. The last time Syo had smiled was... he couldn't even remember anymore. But he knew it was Natsuki that had made Syo smile.

"Syo-chan what can I do to bring your smile back?" He begged. His hand still firm around the younger blonde's. This was the last person he had. Otoya wouldn't just let him slip through his fingers that easily. For once he would fight back.

Syo moved his eyes to the window just beyond the left side of his bed. Otoya, being on the right, at first, thought that he was looking way from him. Realization came like a bucket of bricks hitting him. His red eyes widened to double their size as he followed Syo's blank stare.

"N-no Syo-chan. Y-you're t-to sick to g-go outs-side." He stuttered. Kaoru wanted him talking just as much as Otoya, but he had forbidden Syo from going outside. Otoya couldn't do this for his friend, he would end up dead or worse. He would end up being one of the younger twins toys. Like Cecil had been. Unfortunately, the dark haired male's agreement with the blonde had fallen short. If only he had just killed Ren like Kaoru wanted, he would have been okay. But Cecil wasn't that kind of person, to the very end he stayed by his decision.

But now, Otoya was part of Kaoru's plan. The blonde needed someone he could easily control. He needed Syo to still have a friend. The older brother was lost, broken. And Kaoru found through the two months since the fall of Starish, he couldn't fix his brother.

"Anything, Syo-chan, anything but outside." He would jump over walls to have Syo happy again.

His voice was dead, much like his eyes as Otoya could tell when the small one turned his head to the ginger, but it rang out through the room. "What remains, when all I feel is gone?"

"Syo-chan?"

"How about the truth?" His voice was barely audible.

"I don't know what you mean, Syo-chan."

The blonde looked always again, with blank eyes.

_"Moshimo mirai ga nai to shitara_

_Kyou subete ga owaru to shitara_

_Kimi wa nani wo suru?_

_Nokosareta jikan no naka..."_

Otoya bit his lip. It had been awhile since Syo had sung. But even the redhead could tell that this wasn't his song. It didn't sound like something Nanami would write for him. It didn't sound like something Natsuki would sing either. He hated what he was going to do.

"That's a lovely song. Where did you hear it Syo-chan?"

The small blonde didn't look back at him as he spoke. "I use to sneak in to Ai's room sometimes when he practiced. He loved singing Trans winter when he was alone. Not that you believe me."

The last part came out harshly. And he had ment to have a venomous lash to the sound, but the blonde just couldn't pull it off with his absent mind. He slowly drifted back into his cloud of happy times, when Starish was together.

Otoya could feel the distance between him and Syo. It felt like Syo was in a much happier place, somewhere the redhead could never reach again. He went to say something, but his words fell flat. Even if he couldn't be happy, why did he want to take the only time Syo could be happy aways? In his heart, he couldn't force himself to do it. So he sat there quietly watching the other boy fall into a deep slumber.

How pale his friend had gotten. How sickingly skinny he was now. His hair lacked the shine it once had. It was almost as if Syo was falling right through his grasp, slowly slipping away. It scared Otoya. He was afraid of losing his last friend, but this boy looked nothing like the person he once knew. He looked so... weak. Syo was the strongest person he knew. Could spending two months in a hospital really drain him this much? He almost faded into the background.

Not being able to bare it, Otoya stood from his white chair, hoisting his black bag on to his shoulder. How much longer did he have to live this nightmare? Kaoru could only keep control for so long. But Otoya knew it was foolish to have hope that something would change. He knew this, but still...

He looked up at Syo's window as he was about to exit the parking lot. He squinted his eyes to see his pale, unwell friend in the window looking down on him.

"It's foolish, that's true, but is it okay to still have hope Syo-chan?" His voice was carried by the wind. Not thinking that anyone could hear him he turned away from the white building. He missed several things that day. He missed Syo's head bobbing behind the curtains, he missed the other blonde watching him closely from the gate, and many other chances.

* * *

**Back already. Couldn't wait... Not the same horror as last time, more mental horror. Let's hope I don't disappoint anyone. And if anyone feels that the genres I chose were incorrect please notify me. **

**Disclaimer-not mine, yet again, and any relations to foolish hopes, save for the quote, would belong to that of one Starishadow...**

**And Trans winter happens to be my favorite song of all the Utapri songs so yeah, also not mine**


	2. Chapter 2

_What remains_

_Sometimes you have to forget what's gone, appreciate what remains, and look forward to what's coming next_

_~_Steve Maraboli__

Otoya threw a quick glance over his shoulder as he walked up yue driveway to the giant gray house. Paint chipped and faded. For the home of rich people, it was well worn and unkept. Although, in the two months since he began to live with Kaoru, Otoya hadn't once see the blonde's parents. They never came home, and not once to visit Syo. Otoya could somewhat understand why Kaoru had done everything he had to get his brother back.

And now Ittoki was left with regret. He hadn't known until after everything was said and done that Cecil was his little brother. The night he found out... the night the dark haired teen had died, it played over and over again in his mind. Even as the redhead climbed the steps to the place he was forced to call home, he saw Cecil's pleading eyes.

Otoya bend down on the top step cradling his head. Hands firmly pressed against his ears, he could heard the screaming. And behind his shut eyelids he could see the blood, smell it, even taste it. That night, Kaoru had broken him and gotten what he wanted, someone who couldn't, wouldn't say no.

Shakenly bringing his hands away from his ears, he let his arms go limp and fall to his lap. His red eyes blank. Otoya wanted someone to talk to. Someone to trust. But Syo though himself crazy, Kaoru was insane, and the only person he wanted was out of his reach. He should have been like Ren. Ren, who wanted so badly to be with Masato. Why couldn't he have done that for Tokiya. Oh, how he missed Tokiya. The frowns when he was annoyed. The light laughter that was often hard to hear and very rare.

He wouldn't cry. Not again. Otoya pushed himself up off the cement step and looked at the door. He wasn't going to give Kaoru the glory of seeing him cry again and again. Day after day.

With a heavy sigh, the redhead pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. It creaked angerly as it slowly went in. Normally Kaoru would be standing there waiting for him. Normally he would have been questioned. But the blonde was no where in sight. All that Otoya saw was the dusty empty hallway in front orf him.

He set his bag down on the wooden end table next to the door, when Kaoru got home he would check it like always. Looking around, the redhead wondered where his captor could be. It was very unlike him to not be home when Otoya walked through the door. It was another form of control he used.

Ittoki found himself wandering around after half an hour had passed. He had lived in this dust, rundown, barren house for almost two months and still knew where nothing was. Behind each door last answers that he had never seen. And as he continued walking, Otoya began to wonder it maybe behind one door lay the answer to what really happened to Kaoru.

One of the doors opened up to what was obviously Syo's room. Well Syo's room if it had been hit by a hurricane, several times, everyday. Empty nail polish bottles littered the floor, along with an array of Fedoras and just random paper, some written on some not. The walls, like the rest of the house, were covered in dust. Even the posters on his walls couldn't be made out. The dark blue blanket fell half way onto the floor. And in the pale daylight, that barely came in the closed window, something glistened from the bed.

Curiosity filling him, Otoya let his legs led him further into the room. He made his way over to the bed. It was glass. Broken glass filled the bed, looking like a thousand crystals. And sticking out from under his pillow was the corner of paper. Otoya, with slightly sweaty palms pulled the paper out.

_My eternal hell_

The redhead just stared at it. Is that what Syo thought of this place? This was a hell for him. Going to turn back to the door, his foot kicked something off the blanket. It clattered against the floor and spun away. Maybe he just didn't want to see it before, but the blanket was covered in syringes. Some had their needles poking through the thin linen. Some just lay a top the fabric. All of the were empty.

Otoya stepped back rushing from the room. It was scary. He knew of Syo's heart condition. But that was strange. Then again he wouldn't put it passed Kaoru to make the rooms in this house even more bazaar than they were.

He rushed into the doorway across the hall, that he guessed was Kaoru's room. After closing the door behind him he got a good look it the limited light. His windows were closed off by dark curtains. The walls were dusty here too, but none of his books were scattered around. They were all placed neatly on his bookshelfs that lined his walls. His desk was in proper order, everything neat, not even dusty. That Otoya found weird. Everything here seemed lost in time and unkept. Moving up to it he noticed movement from the bed. Dark sheets hid whatever there could be. It looked like a body, with made Otoya pale. Pulling the fabric always, he gazed at the face.

How sick could Kaoru be? Was there any reason anymore? Just one glance at the body chained to the bed, almost sent Otoya to tears. The world thought he had died. Could what have happened been the blonde's fault too?

"Nagi chan?"

* * *

"Nii-chan." Kaoru called looking in the door to his brothers hospital room. "Are you okay? I saw that Otoya visited you again. Do you like it when he comes to see you?"

Syo stared out the window, ignoring his brother. He hated when Kaoru came to visit him. What happened to his little brother. The one that wanted to be a doctor, the one who couldn't hurt a soul?

"If you don't like his visiting, I could ask him to stop." Kaoru inched in the room. He took his normal place in the chair Otoya had sat in around and hour ago.

Syo shook his head, but still looked out the window. He liked when Otoya visited. It was almost as if he had a piece of Starish to hang on to. They were all that was left. Even if his little brother said it was a dream of his comatose mind.

"Nii-chan, is there anything I can do for you to make you better? I hate seeing you this way." Kaoru held his hand.

For the first time since the day he woke up, he turned his head towards his younger brother and gathered all of his strength into his voice. "Kaoru..."

* * *

**Wow, so many reviews and followers. Well, I tried really hard for depression in the first chapter, and Syo's room was supposed to reflect on something, but I forgot what. Meh, maybe I've been playing to much silent hill.**

**Anywho, thanks to TsukinoX, Katie Horror, yuuki1009, and Starishadow for reviewing. And a shout out to hoverdragon, THANK YOU EVEN IF YOUR ENGLISH IS BAD! **

**If there are any questions feel free to review I'll hit you up next chapter, or pm me.**

**Disclaimer- if only the world was mine, then uta no prince sama would be too...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I feel so evil, but I just thought of the end... hehehehe.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, you guys know who you are cause you're awesome, and no matter how much time it took you, you still gave me a review... Any questions will be answered at the bottom.**

_What remains_

_What's right is what's left if you do everything else wrong._

_~ Robin Williams_

Otoya stared at the little body in front of him. At first he feared the worst, but that was soon quelled by the sight of breathing escaping through Nagi's mouth. To be correct, the sight of Nagi's chest falling and rising. Kaoru had taught him that so he could better watch out for Syo. The teen didn't wake up, he continued on peacefully sleeping, as if he weren't chained to the bed of a killer.

But even in the dim light, Otoya saw something wrong. For whatever reason, the youngest idol was dressed in all white. It was a striking contrast to the rest of the dark room. But with the white against his flawless skin, it only made the boy paler.

"N-nagi-chan?" Otoya stuttered, shaking the boy gently. "Nagi-chan wake up, please wake up."

As the redheads fingers brushed the skin of the other, Nagi violently jolted up. His chains rattled and restricted his movements as he pushed himself way for the touch. The small rosette had himself curled in a ball, back to the wall, before even opening his eyes.

At first gray eyes met red ones with fear. Then slowly it turned to shock. Nagi opened his mouth, moving it rapidly, but the room remained soundless. Finally realizing that he wasn't getting the words out, he held up his left arm which made the chain jingle in disagreement.

"W-what's wrong Nagi-chan?" Otoya slowly sat next to him on the bed. He reached out and touched the cold metal chain.

Nagi gave him an exasperated look. Otoya was sure that if the younger one could get his voice to work, he would definitely be asking, _'Are you_ stupid?'

"S-sorry. It's just..." He trailed off for a moment to think. "I can't believe someone else is still here. Why did Kaoru keep you?"

Nagi looked away, like he wanted to say something, but could. After a moment he grabbed Otoya's hand. Lightly he pressed his index finger to the rough palm of the redhead's hand.

_P... L.. A... N..._

Otoya looked into the rosette's eyes. How many plans did Kaoru have? Was this just a backup plan? Or was it the original?

"I-." Otoya was cut off but the sharp turn of Nagi's head in the direction of his door.

_L..A...T...E...R..._

At first the redhead was quizzical, but he took it as their captor would be home soon. Frowning Otoya stood. "Tomorrow?'

Nagi nodded in agreement. He then shot a sharp glare at the desk next to the bed. Otoya followed that gaze only to find a thick leather bound book. He looked back at Nagi, to see him nod again, before taking the book into his arms.

As he reached the door, cradling the leather bound pages of hopefully answers, Ittoki turned back. "How long... did he?"

With a weak smile, Nagi held up two fingers and the third one he took his other hand to cover half of it.

Otoya understood, but how did he get caught anyways?

* * *

Kaoru looked astonished. Of coarse he had expected this. It was only a matter of time before he was asked. But he thought it was going to be Otoya who wanted it. Although, he did know his brother well.

"Syo-nii, I'm not sure if that is the best idea. Really, I think you should just forget it for now." He pushed gently.

"Is it because you hate me?" Syo let his voice quiver. He also knew his brother well, weak points and all.

"No, no, Nii-san!" The younger twin cried out as fast as he could. "You are my precious big brother. I just want what's best for you."

"Then don't do this." Syo turned away from his only brother. He let tears fall and slid down his pale cheeks. Closing his eyes he cursed at himself. He still loved his brother. No matter what Kaoru had done, he really didn't find fault in his younger brother. After all, it was all his fault to began with. But he didn't want to use Kaoru's weakness against him, his guilt.

"I'll ask, Nii-san. I won't make any promises, but I will ask." Kaoru gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Please, little brother." Syo's voice barely a whisper. He hated himself, but he wanted it so bad. "I just want to go home."

* * *

**Dundundundu! I know not worth the wait. I feel bad for everyone here when follows me and saw everything but this update...**

**Katie Horror- honestly, if I had written the prologue for fortune telling like I was going to, since then... but I might get that into next chapter, maybe, I don't know...**

**For those of you who fear for the rest, one one shall die in this story, feel free to guess, but I won't tell until the end.**

**I dun mind late reviews, guest, mean, critical, yeah I don't mind if you feel like reviewing. I will read and appreciate them all the same.**

**Disclaimer- hmmm. We know the drill.**


	4. Chapter 4

_What remains_

_You ruined my past, an__d are screwing up my present- __but I won't let you touch my future._

_~ I like to quote dot com (unknown)_

* * *

_July 17,_

_When I landed in Japan, there was no one to great me. Mother and father were undoubtedly at work. My nii-san was off doing his idol businesse with the rest of Starish. In many ways it was good. I need my time, to think over everything I had been told. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect for Them to approach me. In all honesty, I'm not even sure who they were. But something wasn't right. However I did listen to them for I recognized some of them, being students in my medical class. _

_At first I thought I only to be a hoax. Their beliefs with too much like myths. I would have had better luck folding a thousand paper cranes for Syo. To sacrifice the lives of people around him, to make his illness go away. It was ridiculous. I couldn't be more happy that nii-san has made friends. As far as I'm aware, his illness hasn't acted up in sometime. There is no way that those people were in their right mind. I shouldn't have even listened to them._

_July 18,_

_I found myself growing more anxious with every passing minute. Last night long after I tried to fall asleep on my own bed, I found myself worrying for nii-san's safety. It's been so long since he has been by my side. If something were to happen when I am not with him, who could help? I had felt him in Natsuki's care, but there is only so much he could do._

_This only could mean one thing. Syo needed to be home, next to me. He needed me at his side to become well again. That's when that idea, the one They had given me creeped back into my mind. My nii-san wouldn't willingly come home. He hated this place. Not that I could ever blame him. Maybe all he needed was a push in the right direction. I could push, and should he not agree, I could give a more forceful shove. Anything to keep him safe. I suppose, in the end, that is all that matters._

_July 20, _

_I have still yet to contact Syo. If I am going to do this, it should be done right. After some studying, I have come to learn, that my nii-san had a rival group. After the defeat of Heavens though, he has become close with their youngest member, Mikado Nagi. He shall be the first piece to a puzzle I will lay out for him. Should he defeat my game and solve the puzzle, he will obtain the piece I have collected._

_These pieces I collect will each have their own title, once I figure out my plan of attack, I will send Syo my message. Although, since I already know the answer, I will began that day. My timing must be flawless. I hope for my identity to remain a mystery to him long enough to do mental damage._

_Should my plan succeed, Syo will never leave my side. Now all that is left is my research on how to do many things. So I will need time to collect pieces. I'll also need a map of this Master Coarse. Syo has told me many times how huge and vast it can seem. I should at very least know the battle ground. I will need a few days to set up some... interesting contraptions I have gotten into my hands these last two days._

_Just wait for me Syo, I'll save you from that life._

Otoya looked up from the leather bound book. He found the difference between the 17th and the 18th very strange. Almost as if Kaoru had changed entirely. But mostly, it was a bunch of ranting about how worried he had been about Syo.

Otoya sighed putting the book down. His captor still wasn't home, but he'd rather not be found with the book. He shoved it under his white pillow case, and rolled over.

"Toki." He quietly said, talking to himself. "I don't know where to go from here. Can't you and the others give me a hint?"

* * *

Kaoru made his way up the steps. He had been out much longer than he expected. His eyes drifted to the chipping paint. He couldn't let Syo come home to this. Nothing was right. Everything was just wrong. This place was a nightmare, a hell that he had to live in.

He smirked a little as he opened the door. The stagnant air of the house hit him. Eyes drifting over to where his redheaded companion left his bag and shoes. Yes, he had finally trained Otoya to do just want he wanted without him even being there.

"Otoya." He called out.

After a few thumping noises and the sound of falling, the older male's door slowly opened. He peaked out. "Kaoru-san."

"How are you today, Otoya? Was your visits with nii-san nice?" He chimed sweetly, taking off his own shoes.

Ittoki sighed, pondering if he should tell the blonde about Syo. "Syo-chan asked me to take him outside today. I told him that I couldn't, like you said."

"Yes, he does want to get out of that white room recently. I thought I would visit him today." Kaoru stopped. "How would you like nii-san come home?"

"Syo... come home?" The redhead asked shocked.

"Of coarse, we would have to clean up a bit. Nii-san would get sick if he were to breathe in filthy air." Kaoru waved as he went passed Otoya into the room next to Syo's.

Otoya eyes widened. He hadn't gone into the room with Nagi. But more than that, Syo was coming home. He had thought for so long that Kaoru wanted his brother in the hospital. Why was he bringing him home?

Otoya looked at Kaoru's door, before going into his own room. He sat back down on his bed and flipped to the next page out the leather book.

_July 22,_

_I have finally caught my first piece. It wasn't easy, I was afraid that he would die in that car crash. If he would have been in the front instead of Kira, everything would have been ruined. Dragging him out of the car in the rain was also difficult. Doing all the work myself was rather tiring, my hands kept slipping from sweat or rain, I couldn't really tell._

_After getting him home, he seemed fine. After he woke up, he believed that I was Syo. It was very amusing, I wonder if it will work the same when I go to the master coarse. Although something does worry me. It seems he has damaged his vocal cords, it may take time for him to recover. _

_Now on to my studies about Syo's sempais and band mates. Hopefully I can start tomorrow before they notice this Mikado Nagi is missing._

* * *

**Wow... thanks for all the great reviews... not. Thank you Katie Horror. Although, I do understand if you guys can't review because of school or whatever... just yeah. Whatever. I hope i don't let anyone down to much with this chapter. But I don't like it much. Man, now I don't even want to type out the next chapter. Ugh...**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own. **


	5. Chapter 5

_What remains_

_One day, this pain will make sense to you_

_-(Don't know who did this one either) _

* * *

_July 29,_

_As I found my was back to the room I have frequented the last few days, I can to find something unexpected. Chains in place, but something was missing. I'm sure it won't turn this game against my favor, but one of the playing pieces I've collected has disappeared. I find the disappearance of this one actually funny. Not that it matters. I have kept him in the dark so long, he should be ready to break. I hardly doubt that he should find my brother. Most likely he will return to me in do time..._

_August 27, _

_It has been almost a month since one piece disappeared. He has yet to return, nor has he had any contact with Syo. It seems Otoya still is oblivious to his surviving friend, so they have not made contact yet either. I can hardly fathom how he could still be alive at this point, though I do worry for Hus slightly. I could go out looking for him, but can I really trust Otoya to take care of Syo in my absents. Maybe I should train him better. At this point in time, it seems wise to give him a little trust. _

Syo's eyes drifted, in the dim light, over to the window again. Through the closed white curtains, he could see the moon shinning brightly. Disinfectant nauseated him, making him shut his eyes. He had finally broken down and talk to his brother despite his silent promise to himself. He knew the events were real. He hated himself for everything that had happened, but he couldn't keep blaming himself for everything that had happened. It wasn't fair, he didn't mean for anything like that-

Almost silent foot steps snapped I'm out of his thoughts. At first he feared the worst, but then remembered.

"I know you're there. Come out already." Syo's voice was weak, but calling out in the silence of the night even he seemed normal.

"Syo." The voice said from beyond the door. "Did you ask him?"

"Yes." Syo reopened his eyes, though the smell made him want to vomit. How he loathed hospitals.

"I know I'm not the only one alive. There are others."

"You can come in you know. It's been a long time since I've seen your face. I-" Syo broke off at the sound of the white door opening.

Even in darkness, the white of the room was still vibrant. But as blue came into view, the blonde physically relaxed. Even in ratty clothes, and messy hair, it was still good t see Ai again.

"Sempai..." Syo nodded over to the visitor's chair.

Ai kindly took the seat sweeping his hair back behind his neck. "I've already talked to Nagi, and placed the journal where Otoya would find it. All that's left is to wait for Kaoru to let you back into the house."

"And Natsuki?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"I have yet to find him. You do realized that there is a seventy percent chance that he is dead, right?" Ai spoke in his monotone voice.

"Yes. But I know he's there." Syo clutched at his chest. "Ren told me so."

"I don't believe in ghosts." Ai said.

"I know sempai. Find Natsuki, then report back to me. Dead or alive, I want to know."

Ai nodded standing from his chair.

"Wait." Syo croaked, catching Ai before the cyan haired boy could make his escape. He watched his sempai turn back and face him. "Stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

Ai wanted to refuse, but the way that Syo's voice pleaded... sounded so scared and small, it made him stop. This boy just needed someone he could put a little faith in.

So Ai, headed back to the bed. He sat one the edge, and petted the boy's blonde hair. "Of course."

Syo sat up and pulled Ai into a friendly hug. He smelled of mint. It was so much better than disinfectant, so much more soothing. 'Thank you' he mouthed, even though no words came out, before he fell asleep.

* * *

_"Otoya, help me." His dark voice rang through Otoya's head. "Why won't you help me?" _

_Otoya's red eyes opened and scanned the room in front of him. At first he noticed it was very dark, not even lightning from the Strom out side would light the way. Nothing looked familiar to him, but at the same time everything seemed right. _

_Walls were coated in what looked like mud, in the darkness. That same mud also covered Otoya's hands and face. It dripped from the ceiling, poured down the walls. Even covered the windows, almost completely._

_The red head started down the long hallway, after the voice that called to him. It sounded like Syo, but very disoriented. His, well use to be, white sneakers sank into the shirt and grime with every step. Every so often he would hear a sharp snap or a nauseating crunch. But his gut told him not to look down at the floor._

_About half way through the corridor, the metallic smell hit him. His right hand shot up to his mouth and his left one over his stomach, as his knees buckled and he fell into the soiled floor. His eyes widened. Why had he not smelled that before? It was so strange. Peeling his hand away from his mouth, he licked his lips only to spit out the metallic taste of blood. Looking closely at the floor he new it wasn't dirt he had been trailing through._

_"Otoya, where are you? I need you." That eerie voice called out again. This time, though, it did sound more like Syo's voice. Begging and pleading for help. What was he doing here?_

_"Syo-chan." The redhead called out. _

_Nothing answered him, save for the sound of his own breathe. Forcing himself to touch the blood, he felt his hands sink in as he pushed himself way from the floor. Maybe Syo would know how they had gotten there. Otoya began running through the hall looking for the exit, for Syo. Blood continued to steep down the walls and ceiling. Sometimes drops would fall onto his head. By the time he reached the big square room, it cover his already red hair and ran down his face mixing with his sweat._

_In the corner of the room, by the only clean-ish window, Syo sat in the muck and grime. A head rested on his lap as one of his hands gently stroked the the stained red hair, the other held that person's limp hand. Although the face was turned away so Otoya couldn't see who it could be._

_"Syo-chan!" Otoya called._

_Syo didn't look up. "Did you come to save me? Well it's to late." _

_Otoya came closer to look at the person on Syo's lap. His pale blue eyes no longer seeing. But even with stained hair it was obvious who Syo had..._

Otoya bolted upright in his bed. Sweat covered his face, hands shaken. He pulled his legs up to his chest underneath the covers. Slowly he rocked himself back and forth, shaking, crying. What a horrible dream for him to have.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you."

* * *

**Anybody ever play Splatter House? Oh it's an epic game. They really work for that M-rating in the one for PS3. That inspired Otoya's dream.**

**Okay down to business. First of all, I'm sorry for yelling for reviews again... I posted three chapters for three stories almost in one day, then had to wait a week for one review. Just one, on this story. So again sorry.**

**Second of all. DO NO SKIP SCHOOL WORK TO REVIEW. I was a bad student, while I was in school. But now I appreciate school in a whole new light. Although I probably wouldn't change my ways. And hovi you are the only person from Germany so far reading this, so I know that you are always the first or second one to read. Dun worry.**

**Third, I know I didn't give much time for reviewing on this chapter... but thanks. **

**Anyways see yeah, next time... I have to read BoO before the people in the Percy Jackson fandom give me spoilers...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own UtaPri or Splatter House. But you guys... ugh it's such a great game. Title says it all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So my heart has been broken and ripped apart.. _****_Coding &amp; Codeine is gone..._**

_What remains_

_**Better** a cruel truth_

**_Than _**_a comfortable delusion_

_~ Edward Abbey_

* * *

_October 29, (Present day)_

_Lately, I've noticed how tired my little redhead had grown. He trudges around the house, cleaning this and that, making himself useful for Syo's arrival. He hasn't said that anything is concerning him. Although, even I am not so daft as to pretend I don't hear his cries in the night._

_Also, it seems that for the time being, he has lost the will to sing. I once heard him humming. That soon stopped and was replaced with a muffled cry. There are times when I feel as if I ought to have concern for him, feel as if I care. But I can't bring myself to feel such compassion towards him. _

_After everything he doesn't trust me. Well, I guess I really don't need him to. He has one job. All he needs to focused on is my nii-san. _

_Speaking of nii-san, he is coming home today. My visit with him in the hospital concerned me. I knew quite well how much he he hated them, but never did I think he would deteriorate further while being there. Seeing this, I have obtained permission to bring him home. _

_So now the game will begin. I must hide Nagi, and find Ai. With Otoya the way he is, not much help in that state, I find the odds titling in my favor already. _

Kaoru closed his second journal and turned in his chair to meet Otoya's tired eyes at the entrance of his door. Bags hung low under the redhead's eyes, making Kaoru smile. Red eyes darted around before finally resting on the small blonde.

"Otoya." He tried not to laugh. Most of the physical symptoms were there. "Shouldn't you be getting the house ready?"

Otoya stared at Kaoru. What he saw was that bloody haired boy, laying lifelessly. His eyes grew wide at the sight of a corpse talking to him. For a second he was terrified, petrified, he couldn't speak or move. But in a blink of an eye, everything was normal. Kaoru was dressed in his normal everyday clothes, not a speck of dirt on him.

"I-i-i... yes?" The redhead shook his head viscously, trying to dispell the image from his mind.

"Good." Kaoru titles his head. "The faster you clean, the sooner nii-san will come home."

Otoya turned hesitantly away. His eyes frantically searching this way and that for anything.

"Problem?" Kaoru practically purred in his ear. Getting up from his chair, he lightly treaded across the room to loop his arms around the redhead's neck.

"N-no, not at..." His voice trailed off. His body stiffened at the blonde's action, eyes growing wide. "...all."

"If you're sure, then I'll go pick up nii-san. Make sure his room his clean." Kaoru said removing his arms from the older teen.

"Y-yes. I need to make sure everything is clean."

The blonde smiled. Reaching his arm around to grab his blue jacket off the door next to Otoya, he could help but notice the other flinch. He pulled his arm back slowly, grinning at Otoya's insecurity. He had thought they were on better terms. Passing the other he waved.

"Good bye, Oto-chan..."

* * *

_It steeped onto his head, his hands, through his shoes and clothing. It ran down the walls, cover the floor. Why was he back in this dream again? Didn't he have something he needed to do? He needed to see Syo again. He needed to get ready for his homecoming. But, yet, he he was. Lost in a dreamland filled with blood, with guilt... Why was he alive? Why did Kaoru spare him?_

_"Otoya." That voice... Was it Syo's or was it Kaoru's? But still it sent chills straight through his spine. He shivered in fear as he took a step forward._

_"Syo? Kaoru?" He called out. Every move, every step, sent blood steeping through his shoes, not that he wasn't already drenched in the crimson. _

_Cringing at each sound, arms holding him tightly, he took another step. His eyes moving frantically, scanning each wall. It was the place. The one from his dream._

_"Otoya, hurry." With ever one was calling to him did sound to far off. "Help me. Hurry."_

_"Syo-chan, is that you?" Otoya found himself walking faster. Almost running by the time he rounded the corner._

_Skidding through the slush of blood and grim, he made his way back into that room, that square room. It didn't look any better than the last time he had seen it. But this time, Syo wasn't sitting in the corner petting his brother's head. No, this time he was standing in the middle of the room. He was as bloodied as Otoya, if not more._

_"Otoya.." Syo glanced at him with murderous eyes. They no longer shown that blue that was as light as the sky. His mouth twitched up in a foreign smile._

_"Syo-chan, what happened." Otoya asked frightfully._

_Syo took a step towards the redhead. "I only did what I had too."_

_"Syo." His eyes skimmed the floor to find the limp body of Kaoru. How could Syo? Then again, how could he feel bad for the younger twin?_

_"And Otoya." Syo paused, getting right up in the other's face. "There will be blood."_

Otoya shook his head wildly, letting his red locks fly right and left. He stood in Syo dust free room. There were no needles, no papers. It was almost as if that one time was all in his head. The bed was made, sheets folded neatly down. But for the life of him, Otoya couldn't remember doing anything to this room. He didn't even remember leaving Kaoru's room.

His fingers curled around his hair. "What's happening?"

* * *

Syo sat waiting for his brother in the room he loathed. His hands folded neatly in his lap. Kaoru had brought him his normal clothes days before. It had been so long since he had a Fedora. Since he's finger nail paint had not been only messy chips of ebony.

"Kurusu-kun, are you sure you're ready to go home?" A friendly nurse asked.

Syo nodded politely, not saying a word.

He hated faking sincerity to the nurses and doctors there. Couldn't they tell he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts? But still, ever since he was little, he had always be polite to them.

But now he just wanted to go home and get this game Kaoru had for him over with. And even though he loved his brother deeply, he knew... This game wouldn't be over until there was blood.

* * *

_**Sooo, yeah. I was upset while writing this, but my reviews really helped me feel better. So a big thanks to everybody who lifted up my spirits.**_

_**Starishadow- I feel I answered the first question, but as for the second... not really ghost, more like, figments of their imagination playing tricks on their nervous wreck of a mind. They are both so deep in denial that they think that the rest of starish is still there secretly guarding them.**_

_**Cyan Rubies- I'm sorry that you will never be able to read **_Coding &amp; Codeine, but... at least this updated..._****_

_****_pinkyneko- I did miss you so much! And I don't mind if you want to be invisible... but it is nice to know you are reading it and enjoying._****_

_****_Naeme- lol I did put a spell on this. Anyone who starts wants to finish it... just kidding. But thank you for the wonderful review. You aren't the first, and I harshly doubt you will be the last to tell me that you are not a big horror fan. I think what makes it enjoyable here is the lack of them... but I'm so glad, that even though I killed like your main ship, you came back. (And if you don't like what happened to Masa and Ren, don't read bleeding hearts)_****_

**_Wow, it's been a while since I did that. I like answering reviews that way, imma do it again next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer- I now own park of the underground... so I shall take over the top world to obtain UtaPri... in my dreams..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hm, I got on a huge reading kick. Sooooo this chapter was inspired by _****_Starish's Miracle Train. The angst, the sadness. I want what she did to Tokiya to happen to Otoya. But you know, not exactly the same._**

_What remains_

_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_lets make this moment worth the while_

_lets kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_-Bruises and Bitemarks ( Good with Grenades )_

Syo looked around his room. Just like when he had left home, it was clean, old poster hung slightly askew on the walls. The sheets were neatly tucked down. Walls covered in darkness and white curtains flapped out with the somewhat seemingly endless breeze.

Syo ran his fingers against the wall, letting they remember every bump, crevice, and dent that had once again become his imprisonment. Feeting dragging his slowly to his bed, he searched for something out of place. Something to tell him why, if, his brother had really done such awful things in this house.

He remembered vividly the night Ai had come to him crying. It was the first time his sempai had show emotions to him. He sat in the chair, just right of the bed, where Otoya would sit. And those cyan eyes, tears flowed from them like a cascading waterfall.

According to his sempai, there was a room where he had been. Reiji had been in this room too. The walls were dark, no windows to be seen. There were tools there, chains, supplies, everything one would need to carefully take apart a human body. And that's what Kaoru did. As Ai stood chained to the wall, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Reiji. The brunette's body lay strapped to a cold metal table, his silver eyes wide with panic.

_"Ai-Ai?" _

Syo shook his head. Even he could hear Reiji's voice pleading Ai to leave. He would get Kaoru back for everything he had do to his friends.

"Kaoru." He cursed. "I will get you."

* * *

_"Otoya? Where are you?"_

The redhead cupped his hands firmly over his ears as he rocked back and forth on his bed. He wasn't hearing voices again. No, it wasn't just any voice. It was that strange voce Syo-chan had in his dream. The same voice that called out for his help, that led him to one blonde killing the other. Oh yes, the dreams had worsened since the announcement of Syo's arrival.

_"Otoya aren't you going to help me?"_

"No. No, leave me alone."

_Otoya? Please. For Tokiya..."_

Even his dream Syo knew that he missed the bluenette. But he didn't want to see what his mind had in store for him. Why couldn't this nightmare just end and he open his eyes?

Biting his lip, he whispered. "But Toki... isn't he gone?"

_"We could join him, but we have something to do first. Find me Otoya, I'll tell you everything."_

Otoya stopped rocking at that point. Hands removed themselves from his ears, dull eyes looked at the wooden door. He lightly pushed himself off of his bed. Bare feet touched the ice cold flooring, as he made his way to the door.

"Syo-chan." He called lightly.

_"Just a little closer. You know where I am."_

The redhead treaded light over to the door across the hall. Without knocking he opened it. The walls were dark and stained. Dirt and grime covered the floor. With each step he could feel the spongy substance gather between his toes. He could feel the cold breeze. Upon reaching the bed, he eased back the covers. There lie Syo, perfectly safe, sound, and clean.

Otoya blinked at this. Looking around again, it was the same room he had spent hours cleaning. Not even dust lingered n the walls. His feet were clean, still cold, but nothing had smashed it's way between his toes.

With wide eyes he backed away from the sleeping blonde. Something wasn't right. Syo would never want to... it was all in his mind.

_"Why don't you want to help?"_

"You're not really Syo-chan. Just go away." Otoya grabbed his ears on his way out. "Cause Syo would never do anything like that."

* * *

Ai ran his hand along the damp wall. He didn't have anything to brighten his way, not that he wanted light, lest he be caught. It had been a miracle that he had slipped into the house unnoticed.

Never the less, he made his way back, somehow, to the basement area of where he had been held captive. Although, it looked like Syo's plan of finding Natsuki was turning it to be harder than expected. After all, Ai didn't believe he was even alive anymore.

"I'm soooo glad that you didn't get out too." Kaoru's voice carried through the wooden door to the left of the cyan haired boy. "But that just means that you're precious Ai left you behind."

Shouts were muffled by both the door and most likely a gag.

"Shh, you're voice gives me a headache." Kaoru sounded as if he moved further into the room. "You know I don't mind doing things the hard way."

Who was it that he was talking to? Ai wanted to reach out and open the door, if only just a crack. Was it Natsuki, or was there someone else still alive? Just a crack...

"I can show you pain.*" The blonde twin laughed. "But I would want to hear you scream."

More muffled words. Then his voice echoed out, make Ai, who reached for the door, stop. "Ai will come back to save me."

Kaoru chuckled. "Why would anyone come back for someone they saw die?"

Ai felt his legs go out as he slid down the wet wall to the floor. If this was... Then where the hell was Natsuki?

"Hehe, well... It only takes one to bring pain..."

* * *

**Updating late.. again. **

*** Also from the song bruises and bitemarks, I happen to be listening to that song while typing the last half of this... But it's definitely not a song I would expect everyone to like...**

**Thank you guys for the reviews follows and favs. I always forget to give my thanks...**

**Starishadow- ;3 gather up all those toys, cause I wanna do a lot with the next chapter...**

**Guesty- ... LOL! You are the first in both to point that out. Yes, I know that Kaoru don't call Syo nii-san. But I though that it added a small bit of cuteness to this horror. But thank you. And even though I don't promise a happy end, I still hope that you will enjoy this... UtaPri, with a dark side... I have seen another really good one, I would even go so far as to say inspirational. Well, it wasn't rated horror, but it was still really good. **

**So if anyone hasn't already read Th****e Perfectionist by MarluxiaSutcliff116 ( who does have KH stuff on their profile) really should look at it.**

** ;3 If you guys could leave nice reviews for me and for **MarluxiaSutcliff116... I'll update faster... Cause her story really deserves more reviews.****

****Afterthought- I was thinking of what story I should write after I finish this... if I were to put up a poll would anyone vote?****

**Disclaimer- Last night I dreamed UtaPri was mine, and I shared it with all of my great and awesome readers. Then I woke up to life, knowing it's not mine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_So we've seen Otoya's dreams..._**

_What remains_

_Every deceased friend is a magnet drawing us into another world._

_~Eliza Cook_

* * *

_Syo cocked his head to the side, sitting up from his bed. Where was he? This looked like something out of a B-rated horror movie. This was his home, but it was different. Everything was dirty, filthy. He looked around his room, empty bottles lay scattered around the floor. Walls covered in words, written with grime. And as dirty as the place looked, it smelled of hospitals. It nauseated him._

_If this was one of Kaoru's games, it wasn't funny. The dust filled his lungs making him cough painfully. His hand reached alone his wall to the window only to find it to be barredd shut. His other hand he brought up to his mouth to cover his hacks. Though it did little good. Knees shaking, fingertips brushing the cold iron, he fell face first into his pillow._

_"What are you still doing in bed Ochibi-chan? Hurry hurry." He heard Ren's voice from beyond his door. "If you don't hurry, Tokiya said to leave you behind."_

_"Syo-chan! Tokiya won't listen to me." Otoya's whine came from near where Ren's had come from. "Waahh, he's already half way out the door. Masa, slow him down!" _

_"What?" Masa yelled. "Do it yourself."_

_"Guys?" Syo croaked quietly, almost sobbing. Trying to get up,only to fall flat on his face again, he looked down at his ankles. Chains decorated them in a tangled mess that looped around to the bed post. "G-guys. Help, I-I can't get out."_

_"Waahh. Syo-chan, we can't wait much longer." Ittoki yelled through the door. _

_"Don't leave me behind!" _

_"Syo-chan." Natsuki sang out. "We really do have to leave now. You can come later. You still have stuff to do right?"_

_"N-no! I don't have anything left to do! Just wait." He jiggled his chains. Wriggling around only tangled them more._

_"But don't you Ochibi-chan? There's lots left to do, for us who can't. Didn't you promise us revenge Ochibi?" Ren asked._

_"I'd rather come with you."_

_"You can't come." Tokiya said from off in the distance. "But I'll leave you something helpful. Oyo-chan. Can you do something for me?"_

_"Sure Toki, anything."_

_"Stay here and help Syo."_

_"What?" Ittoki croaked._

_"IH, that's a good idea Toki!" Ren agreed. "Oto-chan can handle this. Keep Ochibi safe okay Otoya."_

_"Hai?" _

_"Are you ready to go?" Ranmaru's voice cut through their conversation like a dagger._

_"Sure thing." Ren called happily. Syo could only imagine that he had hooked his arms around Masato's. Tokiya had probably just nodded, because Syo didn't hear any more agreements, just footsteps and Otoya's cries._

_"W-what? You can't leave me here! Toki, Toki, come back!" Otoya cried. "I don't want to remain here." _

_The redhead slid down the wall, falling to his knees, as the door slid open. Syo pried at his chains trying to free himself, to get to his friend. "Otoya."_

_"Syo-chan." The redhead barely looked up. His cheeks were a flaming red and teas streamed down. "I don't want to be what remains. I want to be with them. Is that so wrong? Is it bad that I want to leave you behind too?"_

_"It isn't, Otoya, it isn't." Syo looked down at his blanket with defeat. He didn't blame his friend, he didn't want to stay either. He wanted life to be over, he wanted to be done. His numb fingers fell away from his chains, eyes dim with regret. "One day, Otoya, we'll leave together. Until then, I have a promise to keep."_

_"Don't take to long." Otoya lifted himself up off the ground. "I'd hate to leave you behind too."_

_The blonde's head snapped up in disbelief. Tokiya had left Otoya to take care of him. To help him. Sure he knew that Ai was still alive and others too, but for some reason, it felt like if he lose Ittoki here he would lose himself._

_"Y-you can't leave too. You can't! Toki told you to stay here with me."_

_"Don't be selfish Syo!" Otoya yelled, clenching his fists at his sides, eyes firmly closed. "Can't you see how much I miss him? Can't you see how much I hurt?"_

_"I hurt too! Everyday with out them." He brought a hand up to rest over his heart. "I want this to be a dream. I want it to all go away."_

_He brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his dark pants. Arms tightly holding himself, half dead blue eyes glancing this way and that. "When do I get to wake up?"_

_The blonde closed his eyes to the sound of light footfalls, steadily approaching. To a soft hand stroking his hair. And a calm, distant voice. "You don't get to wake up. But when I wake up, I'll tell everyone how much you miss them, how much we missed them."_

"Otoya!" Syo bolted up right in his bed. Calming himself, he mumbled. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream."

* * *

Ai covered his ears tightly. He couldn't bare to listen to it anymore. The tortured screams of his friend were to much for him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move. That laugh, the same one that belonged to Syo, was mingling with Reiji's pain filled cries. He wanted to stop it. All the hurt, the suffering. Not only for Reiji, but for Otoya and the others. Death wasn't the way out...

"If Ai doesn't come, I can always join Ran-Ran." Reiji choked out.

"Not even in death shall I let you find happiness. In fact, I won't kill you. I'll do to you what I've done to Nastuki."

To Natsuki? When Ai left, it wasn't even known that Natsuki was alive. Yet here Kaoru is telling Reiji his secrets. Almost as if he wanted both of them to know what he had planned. Like he needed them to know. And if he wanted them both to know... that meant...

Ai tried to stifle a gasp. Both of his hands flew up to his mouth.

"I know you're there. Want to come out?" Kaoru said softly.

Ai stood, pushing the door open to reveal the blonde slightly bent over Reiji. His icy blue eyes glared straight into Ai's own cyan eyes. The blonde's mouth twitched up into a twisted smile. "You curious?"

Ai nodded. He could find his voice as he looked at the bruenette. His gray eyes were wide and full of fright. His mouth recovered with the cloth gag. His arms wriggled wildlay, under metal straps, bruising the soft flesh underneath. His screams were muffled and eyes darted to the icepick in the small metal stand next to his bed.

"Ever heard of lobotomy? I heard the side effects are... worse than death."

* * *

Otoya put one foot on the cold wooden floor. The leather bound journal tucked safely under his left arm. Upon setting his second foot on the firm oak, a shiver crawled up his shine. He knew that Nagi had been moved. He was no longer on the first two floors, so tonight the redhead would search the third floor and attic. He winced, thinking about the possibilities of the youngest idol being in the basement. If he was below, then Otoya would not see him until Kaoru wanted him to be seen.

His red eyes glistened with confusion, after he opened his door, as he looked at Syo's room. He wanted to have the blonde go with him, but he was afraid. Somewhere deep within his mind he knew. After all, they were twins, they could share the love of killing. Maybe this was planned from the beginning.

Otoya didn't want to die. He wanted to grab the only person still alive, he though he could trust, and run. No one could blame him for that. Night after night of seeing Syo slaughter his little brother. Dream after dream of being covered in blood. He hated it. He had never felt this way before. Pure and utter hatred. And if leaving both blondes behind were to make it stop, he could do that. He wanted to survive.

One foot in front of the other, he slowly ascended the staircase. At every gust of wind, every creak of the floor boards, he stopped and waited. He knew, as rattled as his mind was, he wouldn't be able to give a good excuse to what he was doing. If that were to happen, he would end up like Cecil. No longer of use to Kaoru. That meant a slow painful death with those icy eyes watching every convulsion. He would smile at every scream.

Would Syo end up the same way? Maybe he had been that way all along. Those visits in the hospital, was any of that real? Or maybe this is what Kaoru wanted his to think. He anted Otoya to turn his back on Syo and leave. Then he would have the older blonde all to himself. What was real, and what was it that Kaoru had implanted in his thoughts?

Shifting the book to the center of his chest, he gripped it with both arms, as he reached the third floor landing. It was much dustier than the rest of the house, seemed darker. The silence sent chills down the redheads spine.

He looked around before moving again, wincing at each step. His footfalls echoed loudly through the empty hall. He feared the worse as he came to the first door. Pushing it open with a small creak, only dust old papers littered the room. Childish drawings mixed with sheet music scattered themselves across the rough brown carpet of this study.

The next five rooms were all dirty and empty. No furniture adorned them. The only thing that could really make it a nice room would be the soft moonlight, of the waxing crescent moon, shinning in bringing the room to life. Otoya could see it. Long ago, both twins, much smaller, chasing one another through the rooms. Little Syo trailing behind, hand stretched out, teing to tag his little brother. But as the shadow of them passes by the redhead, all that was left was a dust old room light by the night sky.

Of coarse Otoya knew that's not how their childhood was. Even if Syo were to beg Kaoru would not want to put that much strain on his brother. Their shadows, in Otoya's mind, changed to one of Kaoru sitting at a table alone reading books upon books of the medical field.

The last door he came to on the left side of the hall was locked. He tried jiggling the knob to loosen the lock. It didn't work like in the movies. After several other things he had seen in movies or read in Toki's books, he gave up. With a defeated sigh, he let his head thump softly onto the oak door. From the otherside he heard a similar thump. At first it seemed like it was mocking his failed attempts, but a soft knock followed it.

"Nagi?" Otoya whispered.

Two knocks replied to him.

Thinking back to his time playing with the orphans, usually one knock meant yes and two meant no, at least there. But all of him wanted to believe this was the small boy begging for help.

"Is anyone in there with you?"

One tap on the door.

"Is it Kaoru?"

One tap.

A horrible thought can to the redhead's mind. Kaoru would be so awful as to put Nagi in a room with a dead person would he? Although, who could be in there?

"Are they alive?"

The small pause left him worried, but the sound of shuffling and chains eased his mind, somewhat.

Three swift soft knocks answered him.

'Great.' Otoya thought. 'What the hell does three knocks mean?'

* * *

**When I said a lot, I really meant only 2k worth of stuff... is I a lot? I can't tell... but it was a fast update. **

**Thanks you everyone who R&amp;R-ed. **

**Cyan Rubies- nice to see you here again. And I sorta forgot that I left his alive, bit someone reminded me... **

**Starishadow- I'm planning something evil of coarse. And even though you couldn't log in, thank you for reviewing. I was planning on holding this chapter, but I don't wanna leave those who reviewed hanging.**

**Has anyone here read D. Gray man? It's such a great manga ( well I like to think so) I didn't really watch the anime since it didn't follow the plot very well... well if anyone is interested, there is this great (again my opinion) ff called just another victim. But it's rated M for a good reason. **

**Am I missing anything? Hmmm, anyways, R&amp;R if you want. I love feedback.**

**Disclaimer- I have two Fedoras, but that's as close as I am to owning Syo... I mean Uta no prince sama.**


	9. Chapter 9

_What remains_

_**The** loneliest **moment** in someone's life is when **they** are watching their whole world **fall **apart, and all they can do is stare blankly_

_-The Great Gatsby_

* * *

How long had it been sine Nagi had tasted fresh air? Felt the sunshine on his porcelain skin? To many days had come and gone. And even now, he was trapped in, yet again, another dark room. Normally he wouldn't mind as much. After all his first room had been one to himself, he had a bed to sleep on and covers to shield him from the ever growing chill of the night. Yes, even being captured and unable to speak he really didn't mind that much. But this room, his second room was different.

This room bore only one bed, that was already occupied. Even if he had wanted to use the bed, it was far beyond his limited reach. His chains bounded him to the adjoined bathroom door. He could only wonder so far as the toilet and a rocking chair placed close to the closet. His chains clattered against the dark titled floor with every movement, even the slightest of fidgets sent echoes through the room.

It took only a few days, not being able to get close enough to inspect the face, to determine who his roommate was. He often times tried knocking on the floor, or even wiggling around his chains to get the blonde's attention. However not once, since Nagi's change of locations, had he stirred. It rather frightened the thirteen year old, he wished his bounds were just a hint longer so he could confirm or hopefully deny his fears. He didn't like the thought of sharing a room with a dead man. To his relief, there was no blood to be found in the vicinity that he could check. And most of the room was covered in untouched dust, as if to say this room had not seen struggle or even life for the longest time.

Each day, Kaoru would bring him two meals. One in the morning and one in the early evening. He would watch the blue eyes boy go over to his, seemingly comatose, roommate every day. He would check on him, fiddle with some stand in the corner, then come back and spend the rest of Nagi's meal time softly stroking the others messy curls. Nagi had so many questions for him. Each day, watching that, he wished he could even croak out just one word.

Then a ray of hope shined upon him. One day, or was it night, he heard a slight thump on his door. He imitated the thump. While lifting his head from the floor, two of his knuckles gently hit the tile.

"Nagi?" His voice was soft but cracked as he said the name aloud. Nagi's eyes brightened, having not heard his voice in days. But his mind fumbled on how to communicate. He couldn't talk and Otoya couldn't see him. But he had to think of something, and fast.

The knocked twice on the door. Long ago he played when he played with Kira, the older male told him stories of kids knocking on walls to communicate with one another. But he couldn't remember which was which. Although this was just to get Otoya's attention.

It took Otoya a little bit of time to respond. "Is anyone in there with you?"

He tapped once on the bathroom door, the only one he could reach. He hoped that Otoya would understand.

"Is it Kaoru?" It seemed as though how had understood.

Another tap.

After a moments pause, Otoya asked in a shaken voice. "Are they alive?"

Nagi didn't really know how to answer that. He tapped on this bathroom door three times.

The redhead mumbled something to himself. "I'll be back to get you out tomorrow."

_No! _Nagi cried in his head, trying to drag himself to the door. His chains rattled and squeaked in complaint, letting him go no closer. The only thing he managed to do was scrape his nails against the tiles, head bent low, tear leaving trails down his reddening cheeks.

Regaining what was left of his dignity, he pulled himself up waiting for the next time Kaoru would visit him. It's not like the redhead could free him without the key. And even if he somehow managed that, how would he get the younger boy out.

Gray eyes darted to the comatose male on the bed. If that was who he believed it to be, then Otoya wouldn't even bother to look twice at him. He would fly to the sleeping person and rescue them first forgetting all about him.

Nagi sniffled, what did he ever do to deserve this? He really missed Kira, closing his eyes and resting his head on how knees, he dreamt of a dark bloodied place where Kira called out to him.

* * *

Ai sat on the cold bunk of a metal bed, listening to Kaoru lock his door. He waited for the footsteps to fade before standing to check on Reiji, who lay on the bed across the room. Reiji's back was turned to him and small seeking sounds arose from him.

"Reiji?" Ai said quietly kneeling down and softly patting the brunette on the back.

"Ai." The older male sobbed

The cyan haired boy stiffened. Reiji normally would never call him by his name. He's voice, even in the toughest of times, would playfully call out 'Ai-Ai'.

"You came back." Reiji turned, and in a flash had Ai in his arms. "I though he killed you. I though he beat out your brains like Ran-Ran."

"What did he do to Natsuki?" Ai asked, letting the brunette cry in his arms. He was already 99.9% sure of what had happened. But if anyone knew anything, Reiji was the most likely to have seen it.

"Oh Ai-Ai, it was bad. After hearing that you got away Nagi and I both thought you dead. But Natsu-chan thought that you escaped from here. But when he tried..."

"Kaoru caught him?"

"He told us that he always wanted to try a lobotomy, but you only get to try once. And I think he messed up. But Natsu-chan didn't deserve that. Really he just wanted to see if it was true."

"If what was?"

"If Syo-chan woke up."

Why did that matter? "And if he did?"

"Then the games begin."

* * *

**Hmm, well I'm back again. Don't wanna update any other stories, kinda just want to finish this one. Oh well, should start on the other one soon. Well anyways, no suggested stories today.**

**Starishadow- thank you for reviewing. I know you like the dreams, but I decided to skip Nagi's. **

**If you guys can't tell from that chapter, I ship Nagi and Kira more that Eiichi and Nagi or Eiichi and Kira.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own.**

**To all my secret readers out there- I understand if you can't review very often, but it's still nice to see. So if you could, before you leave hit the review. **

**Please? Ty if you do!**

**Oh and for those of you who didn't, go back up and only read the bolded words in the quote, that was the original message I used.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So, as we all know, like most stories, this one will soon come to an end. Like probably only one more chapter... Well anyways, I have three endings written up but I will only type out one. So with that being said, if you want the good, bad, or worst end you should probably review it, or it will end up being whatever our lovely Starishadow decides. I'll give you guys two weeks._**

**_(P.S. even the good ending is sort of bad. I mean I didn't put horror for nothing.)_**

**_On that note, thank you Starishadow, and my little guest reviewer. I really did appreciate it. _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own it... And for all of the Starish lovers out there, I hope I never do._**

_What remains_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_  
_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_  
_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_  
_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_\- Bad apple (version Ashe and Rockleetist)_

* * *

Ai's cyan eyes danced from wall to wall, looking for a way out. Of course there was always the option of using the front door, but after everything, he thought it better not to.

"Ai just lay down." Reiji's lifeless voice came from behind him.

"Are you doing to give up just like that?" Ai asked as he continued to study the room.

"If we leave, we'll just be doing what he wants. Not to mention we'll get caught."

"There's a 90% chance we'll get caught again." Ai stated by accident.

"Then why bother?" Reiji sighed depressed.

The cyan eyed male straightened, his back turned to his friend. "Isn't that the fun in life, doing things you know aren't in your favor. I'm sick of hiding. I want to continue to live."

A spark of life snapped into the brunette's eyes. "But-"

"Come on." Ai gave a weak smile holding his hand out the the other. "Might as well live a little."

"Right." Reiji's playful smile returned to his face, eyes lit with ambitious. He took the younger male's hand and stood from the bed, first time in months feeling alive. Almost whole again, but his chest still ached for Ranmaru. He still wanted his friend back.

"You know." Ai started rolling his eyes to look at the top corner of the room away from Reiji, even he knew what he was going to say was bad. "I'm still alive, their are others still alive. Maybe you should leave the past buried where it belongs and follow me to the future."

"But it's harder than that." The brunette tightened his grip on his younger friend's hand.

"You are 99.9% right. It is hard. But it's that 0.1% that ables us to live on." Ai practically dragged the other to the door. "Let's find out it our point one is on our side."

* * *

Otoya wondered how he would be able to save Nagi. He thought about asking Syo for help. But according to Kaoru, he was still unwell. So the redhead took to pacing back and forth, while rubbing his neck anxiously, out side of the short blonde's room.

"Otoya?" Syo's small voice called out. "You know you can come in, right?"

The redhead barely pushed on the door, letting it leave his finger tips and creak inwards. He gave a slight smile. "How are you feeling today Syo-chan?"

"I'm fine." Syo frowned from his desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Then..." Otoya trailed off. His eyes darted left and right, so quickly it made Syo dizzy. "Say, hypothetically, I found someone who was thought to be missing. And their trapped here the same as us, but might know a way out."

Syo stood there dumbfoundedly before two and two clicked together. "You know where Nagi is?"

Otoya's mind filled with confusion. "You knew?"

"Ai told me. Kaoru kept many people here so he could play a game with us."

"A game, what kind of game?""

Syo's frown deepened. "You don't need to know. The important thing is I know where Nagi is. It's need a while since I've heard fro Ai."

"Ah!" Otoya remembered. "There was someone in his room with him. But I don't know who."

Syo looked at his bed, then back at the door when Ittoki stood. He needed to make it to Nagi. He needed it to be Ai with him in that room. But he also needed a time at his brother couldn't bother him.

"Otoya, be ready in a hour. Kaoru will leave to get something for dinner tonight."

"But the door's locked."

Syo's frown turned into a smile. "Don't worry. One hour, be ready."

Otoya nodded, giving the blonde a weird look before hearing the rest of his plan.

* * *

Syo twisted the brass knob of his bedroom door. He didn't pull it open, he stood with his ear to the door silently listening to the light footfalls on the floor. His brother passed his room, struggling with his coat, as he made his way to the door. There was no goodbye shouts or sign that he had even left, just the front door shutting.

A few minutes passed before he eased the door open, finding Otoya staring down at him. His red eyes somewhat dazed with fright. Arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Syo-chan are you sure you know what to do?"

"Did you go to his room after he left like I told you too?" Syo's eyes narrowed.

Otoya brought the key ring from his hoodie pocket and handed it to Syo. Syo flipped through them, until his finger curved around a slightly rusty silver one.

"You don't have to come Otoya."

The redhead nodded but still followed as the short teen in front of him made his way up the first set of stairs. He would stay with Syo. There may have been others alive, but doe Otoya Syo was all that was left for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Wahh. You guys chose the good ending?! Well now I can say, the bad one would have ended a little like fortune telling, and the worst one... well, I would have lied about killing only one person._**

**_Well thank you everyone who reviewed and stuck with me. And to everyone who will review. It's been a fun ride, but I'm ready to move on to my other two (or six if you've looked at my stories) now._**

**_I've been reading so many OC stories lately, it kinda makes me want to write one with mine. But uhhh, I don't know if I should..._**

_What remains_

_Nothing remains, nothing is left at the end of the line. At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time._

_-Just be friends ~Luka (version rockleetist)_

* * *

The old wooden flooring creaked under their movement. Otoya hesitantly took stride in front of the blonde. He flinched at every jingle the keyring made. He swallowed harshly, Adam's apple bobbing. His red eyes closed to the world, letting his hand guide him up the stairway.

He let his mind wonder, placing one foot in front of the other. He could still see this place as a loving home. Kaoru chasing Syo down these steps both mother and father laughing happily. Mother and father...

"Syo-chan, where is your mother and father?" Otoya's unsteady voice echoed through the silence.

"K- Kaoru said that they went over seas for a while."

"Can we trust that?" The redhead's eyes flickered open at the top of the first flight of stairs. He rounded the small turn to the next set easily, hand still resting in place.

Syo took his time answering. He didn't want to scare Otoya, but he wasn't going to lie either. Even though he stood behind the other teen, he still shook his head. "No." But it wasn't unusual for his mother to be gone, while his father he had expected to be here.

"What do we do after we get Nagi?"

The blonde sighed. "We leave."

"And go where?"

"Does it matter?"

Otoya looked down at his feet, eyes filled with hurt. "No, I guess it doesn't."

Taking a deep breath, Otoya put his right foot on the wooded floor of the third floor landing. His shaggy red bands dipped into his eyes as he looked through fluttering eyelashes. He didn't bother to look back at Syo's reaction to the empty dusty space that he once lived in and loved.

"Last door." Otoya pointed, letting Syo move around him.

The blonde nodded, not needing to say anything. His blue eyes dulled. This barren place was just a ghost of his childhood now. Even so, it wasn't as if he played to much in this place. In his clammy palms he clenched the keyring tightly. He couldn't bring himself to tell Otoya that no matter where they went, Kaoru would find them. The blonde shook his head rapidly, making the other look over at him with concern. Syo knew the only way to stop everything, but for now he would keep it to himself.

He stopped in front of the wooden door. This door... Syo tilted his head, he had no idea what had been behind this door. A drop of sweat ran down his face as he lifted the keyring up. There were many keys of different shapes and sizes. The first one he tried was a small rusty one, that was far to big for the lock.

After a few, he finally brought a square golden key up to the handle. He looked back at the redhead with quizzical blue eyes. Otoya nodded. The click of the lock unlatching echoed throughout the empty halls.

Immediately chains rustled on the other side of the door. Fingernails screeched against the tiled floor. They could hear Nagi's heavy breathing. Syo pulled the door open to be greeted by darkness. Dim light from the mostly covered windows, in the halls, were all that lit the room. They could see the rosette trying to claw his way to the door, only to have the chain's binding his ankles stopping him.

"Nagi!" Otoya shouted pushing passed Syo, rushing to the other.

Nagi looked at him with large eyes, heavy bags underneath. His mouth opened and closed as if he were talking. Still no sounds came from the young boy.

Syo entered the room. Nagi struggled to back away. His gray eyes darted over to the other side of the room. The shape of a bed could be made out. Syo let his hand fly over the wall searching for the light switch.

Nagi, realizing that it is not Kaoru, raised his hand up and brought it down as if he were pulling something. He then points to the bed. Syo frowned. His hand still placed on the wall, he guided himself slowly over to the bed. It didn't take long for his leg to hit the leg of a small table. He let his and fall from the wall to the table top. He felt a small lamp. Then one and one clicked together, he tugged lightly on the string, flicking the light on.

He gasped cover his mouth with his hands, letting the keys in his left hand fall to the floor. "No."

"Syo-chan, what's wrong?" Otoya stood from his knees taking a step closer.

"No! Don't come closer." He said moving his hands from his mouth to just above the face of the person resting on the bed. It was as if he couldn't even touch the person. With the lamp light being so dim, Otoya couldn't see who it was.

"Syo?"

Blue frightened eyes turned mean, dark, cold. Syo raced out of the room, muttering something.

Otoya, confused, stepped closer to the person. The light shines off his sleek golden curls. Green eye looked dully up at nothingness, a vacant smile on his pale pink lips beneath his plastic mask.

"Natsuki? Na-chan, you're alive?" Otoya shook him slightly.

Nothingness, he didn't blink, he didn't move, if not for the mask he probably wouldn't even breath. The vacant stare remained on his face.

The rattling of chains brought Otoya back to his senses. He looked down at the floor, grabbing the keys. When he stood up again, things were different. Even as dark as the room was, it had grown darker, more eerie. The feeling of cold liquid hit his shoulder, steeping through is shirt. He turned back to Nagi, who looked even more frightened.

This wasn't really, it had to be another dream. Otoya's eyes widened. The walls, the floors, everything, it was all covered in blood. It oozed out of the floor boards.

"This isn't real, right?" The redhead's voice asked Nagi, who could only stare back at him.

* * *

Ai pulled Reiji along by the hand. The brunette looked around wide-eyed as they ran. He hadn't seen outside of that room in over two months. The walls were dark, damp. Skimming his hand across, Reiji felt the moisture. Lookin at his hand he could tell it was blood.

"Ai?"

The cyan haired teen looked back. He smiled with a hint of fear.

"Ai, what's happening to this place?"

"I don't know, but when we get out, we leave."

"What about the others?" Reiji asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ai's smile dipped into a frown. He looked away from Reiji to get his barrings. The stairs were up ahead. They just needed to make it to the stairs.

Reiji looked down at the flooring. The blood steeping through his shoes didn't bother him. At the moment, he didn't even care where it came from. He just continued to run, his hand firmly being held, fearlessly, by someone ten years younger than he. Someone whose face was being covered by the crimson that dripped from the ceiling.

"Aren't you afraid?" The brunette questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid too. Like, what if-"

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm terrified of what remains."

* * *

Syo clammered down the steps. His small feet pounding harshly against the wood. Blue furiously, rapidly, scanning each floor, until he reached the first one. The front door opened to show almost a mirror of himself.

"I guess you found my surprise," Kaoru's lips split into a sadistic smile. "sooner than I expected."

"Why?" Syo shouted.

"Did Ittoki not show you that book I left with Nagi? How unexpected. I suppose he didn't trust you either."

"Answer me!"

Kaoru took a step closer setting his keys next to a blue vase filled with flowers. "Because I felt like it."

Syo's eyes sharpened. "And Nastuki?"

"Oh, he was so fun to play with. He tried so hard to get away, to get to you." Kaoru took another step.

"This isn't a game!" Syo yelled, taking a step away from his brother. "I know what you did to Starish. It wasn't a dream like this isn't a game!"

"Of course it is."

"No... I-it-it's murder."

"Then show me how mad you really are. Let's play one more game."

"I don't want to play your games."

"Nii-chan, if you win, it will be our last game."

The older twin looked at the other, their faces only inches apart. "What kind of game."

Kaoru's sadistic smile grew wider. "Oh, it's a very simple game..."

* * *

Otoya placed his hand on the railing once again, he didn't even mind the blood. This time Nagi's small cold hand found it's way to his other unused hand. Making their way slowly down the stairs, careful of each footfall.

That was until a crash chimed out. Screams and shouts could be heard. Scrambling around on the wooden floor also called out through the empty house.

"Syo?" Otoya called, picking up his pace, hand still firmly wrapped around Nagi's.

When he didn't hear an answer he forcibly dragged Nagi along, not caring if the other was being soaked in blood. It didn't matter, the liquid dipped from the ceiling so it would eventually cover them anyways.

He didn't see it until he reached the bottom of the steps. Even then his attention was drawn to the door just left of where he was opening. Out spewed Reiji and Ai. No, it was Reiji who pointed it out first. It made Otoya wonder how he had not seen, never mind heard it.

Syo laughed wildly, petting the blonde hair of his brother. Well, blonde-ish. His own hair was also covered in the crimson coloring of his brother's blood. His eyes somewhat vacant, but nothing like Kaoru's dead dull eyes. A shard of blue glass sticking out of his neck.

"Syo-chan." Otoya called hiding Nagi behind him, much the way Ai tried to push Reiji into a hiding spot between him and the still opened basement door.

The blonde looked at him, astonished by his fear. "I-it's okya now. I-I won his game. We can leave. We can be free..."

His last word slipped out like a whisper. He let his hand fall from Kaoru's head down to his own bleeding wound. His blue eyes closed and he embraces the darkness.

* * *

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki's voice rang out.

Syo's blue eyes opened to the world. They fell on Nastuki's bright smile, light shining in his room. Ai's bed perfectly made as always. Ai's bed... Ai's bed! He bolted up and looked around.

N-na-natsuki? What day is it?"

The older blonde put a finger up to his lip and tapped lightly. Brow furrowed. "July... July... July something."

"What?"

"23rd!" Natsuki exclaimed finally remembering. "Anyways Syo-chan hurry up. We have practice with Nanami after breakfast!"

"Nanami's alive?" Syo pushed his blanket off of himself, standing quickly.

"Um, yes?" He tilted his head. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Syo rubbed his eyes. "I-I think... but it felt so real."

"Oh poor Syo-chan. I'll sleep with you next time so you don't have anymore bad dreams."

"But-but, was it really just a dream?"

"Oh, yeah! Syo-chan you have a letter from Kaoru down in the kitchen. Ren and Otoya really wanna open it so I would hurry." Nastuki smiled. It was a strange smile, mixed with cruelty and knowingness.

"Natsuki?" Syo looked at him, blue eyes scared and cold.

"Don't worry Syo-chan, I know it's just a bad dream." He waved his friend off. That a mile not leaving his lips, eyes sharp, and he closed the door.

_I'm not sure it was just a dream. Or is where I am now just a dream? _

* * *

**Taaada! The end. Hehehe, did you guys like the good ending? Oh and Starishadow, foolish hopes made this ending so fun to write out. It's amazing that you were able to guess what I was going to do. **

**Anyways- thank you guys for being awesome. Even just reading it made me happy! But no fears I'll be back with another horror soon. In fact I take requests too.**

**Disclaimer- not mine, but I'd love to own it.**


End file.
